Something New
by katierosefun
Summary: Ezra Bridger supposed it wasn't that bad to have someone take care of him for once. [Space family fluff, of course.]


**So um...hi? *waves* Katierosefun here, aka Caroline. And like most of you, I'm obsessed with this space family. XD (Does anyone else call them that? Or is that just me? Dunno.) **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

_Something New _

Ezra Bridger was used to nightmares – it wasn't something that was terribly unusual for him. As a child, he'd get the typical bad dreams…monsters hiding under the bed, hiding in the corners of the room, the typical things. And after Ezra's parents disappeared, the nightmares frequented and increased in vividness – there were countless days the teenager would wake up, only to know that he couldn't find his mother and father for comfort or guidance.

But Ezra got used to it. The concept sounded harsh and unforgiving, but that's how it really was.

Harsh and unforgiving.

So Ezra supposed he couldn't have really been that surprised to receive another dosage of nightmares – only this one was different…and it was involved in the situations that had revolved around him lately. This nightmare seemed much more intense – more detailed – and much scarier.

Instead of seeing the faces of monsters, Ezra saw the face of the Inquisitor – crooning and whispering words of cold encouragement to join him. The faces of the people he had only just been with – Kanan, Hera, Sabine, and Zeb all joined his parents in being dragged away. Ezra was alone again. He was alone, and the Inquisitor wouldn't stop trying to get him to join, and the boy was lost and couldn't help anyone because he was still _weak _–

Ezra felt something burn in his throat, forcing him out of the nightmare and causing him to roll over the side of his bunk. For a few dazed, bewildering minutes, Ezra couldn't see or hear anything – he could only make out the floor and a few pairs of feet; only hear the sound of his own heartbeat thrumming against his head and chest. Ezra could feel a pair of hesitant hands trying to get him to look up, but the teenager didn't respond to the gestures. He couldn't – the floor beneath him was beginning to spin wildly out of control; the burning sensation in his throat had risen and his stomach was churning horribly.

Then, without so much as a warning to any other bystanders, Ezra leaned over the side of the bed and emptied the remains of his stomach. There was a muttered "karabast" (probably Zeb) and the sound of someone sucking in a quick, sympathetic breath. (Probably Hera.) "Sabine," a familiar, gentle voice said, "get some cleaning supplies, will you? Or at least fetch Chopper? Yeah – that's right. Don't argue, please."

Ezra heaved in a long breath and then, after a quiet moment, looked up. He was right – Zeb and Hera were standing by him – Zeb perhaps a bit further, but there all the same. Sabine was in the doorway, bobbing her head at Hera – and Kanan, to the boy's surprise, was sitting on Ezra's bed, just a little ways away from him. It struck Ezra that Kanan might have been the one who was trying to get him to look up in the first place.

_Karabast. _

"I'll be back in a few," Sabine said, jutting a thumb out the door. She gave Ezra a pointed look. "And don't puke again while I'm gone, please." At Ezra's fallen expression, the girl grimaced, "_Joke_, Ezra. Not to be taken seriously." With that, she disappeared from the doorway. A beat of silence passed, and then Zeb, too, started to walk out the door, mumbling something about also getting some cleaning supplies.

Which left Kanan and Hera.

Ezra blinked up at the two briefly – and after his eyes focused on the unappealing appearance of vomit, he said quietly, "I…don't think that was supposed to happen." He brought his head back up and feeling the unwelcome, prickling heat of embarrassment at his neck, added, "Sorry."

"You can't be sorry for something that isn't your fault," Hera said gently. "Zeb told us you didn't sound that great – we came to check on you." She gave a small smile. "Looks like we came on time." At those words, Ezra ducked his head down again. "I'm fine," he mumbled. He plucked at the corner of the blanket, continuing halfheartedly, "It won't happen again."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Kanan asked for the first time. Ezra glanced up at his master, whose eyes were fixed intently on the younger boy. Ezra had to keep his head held up this time, though he wanted nothing more in that moment than to pretend as if nothing happened. (Clearly, that little dream wasn't going to become reality anytime soon.)

"Er…yes?" Ezra tried weakly. "Pretty sure I can."

"You've been out for days, slipping in and out of sleep, constantly sleep-talking, raging with fever…" Kanan lifted an eyebrow at Ezra. "Do I need to go on?"

The boy stared. "What?" he asked uneasily. He looked over at Hera for confirmation. "I wasn't out for _that _long, was I? And…not like that?" Hera winced. "Sorry to break it to you, Ezra, but…it's true." She replied, crossing her arms. "It started a few days ago – Sabine found you in one of the cockpits. Apparently, you fell asleep and something was…wrong. Everyone was worried."

Ezra sank back. "Oh." He mumbled. He wasn't really sure how else to answer to that, to be honest. He flicked his fingers at the blanket again. Slowly, memories started to gather in the back of his mind – they were all blurry and hazy, but still memories_. A pair of arms lowering him into a bed –_ _voices speaking in hushed tones – something cool was being pressed against his forehead… _

"Oh," Ezra repeated. He shifted his position on the bunk, clearing his throat. "Um. Thanks?"

"You don't need to thank us," Hera replied. She took a few steps back towards the door. "Although just to let you know, we're going to be back on the move once you're fully better. So maybe rest up and not get into trouble, yeah?" Ezra shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine now," he said, and to prove his point, he moved off his bunk, only to almost instantly buckle to the floor.

"_Whoa_," the teenager mumbled, watching as yellow and black spots clouded his vision. He tried pushing himself to the bunk, but quickly realized that someone else was already tugging him back. "She said _rest up_," Kanan was saying, leading Ezra to the bunk. "And that means not moving around."

Ezra smiled weakly up at Kanan. "Yeah?"

Kanan rolled his eyes, but it wasn't harshly. "Go on, kid."

As Ezra settled back into his bunk, he called, "Hera? Kanan?"

The two adults looked down at Ezra. "Yeah?" they asked in unison. Ezra bit the inside of his cheek and after a moment, said, "I know you told me that I didn't need to…but I really mean it when I say thanks." At those words, Hera's face lit up with a smile – and so did Kanan's. The two exchanged looks, though Ezra couldn't really place what emotions were in them. Hopefully, they were _good _emotions.

"You're welcome, Ezra," Kanan said at last. He walked towards the door, Hera close behind. "Now get some actual sleep this time. Sabine and Zeb will be here any minute." Ezra nodded and nestled deeper under the covers of the bunk, closing his eyes.

And as he slowly began drifting back to sleep, Ezra realized that it had been a while since he felt the kindness and warmth from anyone – and it seemed like it was coming back to him. It was definitely a new feeling – or at least, a feeling that wasn't usual for him – but he could live with that.

* * *

**A/N - I'm still fairly new to the fandom (only began watching the show a few days ago...I needed to heal my heart after _The Clone Wars_, if you must know), so I'm sorry if I haven't _quite _gotten the voices of the characters yet. But I mean hey, practice makes perfect, right? XD **

**Reviews would be appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


End file.
